Upgrade
Upgrading (sometimes referred to as "Fusion") allows you to level up your cards. This is essential to maximizing the potential of your unit. During fusion, you can select up to 10 material cards in addition to various Arcanas. There is also a chance of a Great Success from occurring, which doubles the amount of experience given. You can guarantee the occurrence of a Great Success by using Arcana's Blessing and even combine it with Arcana Training for a total bonus of quadrupled experience. If you also plan to Upgrade the Attack and Defense stats, see the Max Attack and Defense page. For the proper way to amalgamate or evolve cards, see the Evolution & Amalgamation page. For upgrading card skills, see the Skills page. Providing Experience TL;DR: Among all, Lvl 27 Slime is the most commonly used card in upgrading other R-GUR cards. Level 50 (SR) or 60 (HSR) Slime Queen is the most used for LR-GLR. Other options are available including battling Archwitches. The experience given from various fusion of cards all follow a common formula: B + (F × E) = M *''B'' is the base experience the card provides as material when it has 0 experience itself *''F'' Defaults to (B × 0.0025). For special cards, factor is noted below as a tool tip *''E'' is the experience that the material card has itself gained *''M'' is the experience that the material card provides As an example we will use a level 13 Slime, with 2000 exp (15 to next level). This has the following formula: 1000 + (1.25 × 2000) = 3500. When used as material, this will bring another card from level 1 up to level 19 with 245 exp needed to get to level 20. General Cards *N-card: Lvl 1 gives 100 exp, Lvl 30 gives 2288 exp *HN-card: Lvl 1 gives 150 exp, Lvl 40 gives 7128 exp *X-card: Lvl 1 gives 200 exp *R-card: Lvl 1 gives 200 exp, Lvl 40 gives 9504 exp *HR-card: Lvl 1 gives 300 exp, Lvl 50 gives 28791 exp *SR-card: Lvl 1 gives 4000 exp, Lvl 36 gives 146184 exp, Lvl 50 gives 383880 exp *HSR-card: Lvl 1 gives 6000 exp, Lvl 35 gives 210671 exp, Lvl 51+ gives MAX GUR exp, lv60 gives 1147815 exp *GSR-card: Lvl 1 gives 8000 exp, Lvl 47+ gives MAX GUR exp, lv70 gives 3030660 exp *UR-card: Lvl 1 gives 4000 exp, Lvl 2 gives 5000, Lvl 36 gives 146184 exp, Lvl 57+ gives MAX GUR exp, lv70 gives 1515330 *HUR-card: Lvl 1 gives 6000 exp, Lvl 51+ gives MAX GUR exp, lv80 gives ~4486530 exp *GUR-card: Lvl 1 gives 8000 exp, Lvl 25 gives 128000 exp, Lvl 47+ gives MAX GUR exp, lv90 gives 11788340 exp *LR-card: Lvl 1 gives 4000 exp, Lvl 2 gives 34000 *HLR-card: Lvl 1 gives 6000 exp *GLR-card: Lvl 1 gives 8000 exp Specific Cards * : Lvl 1 gives 200 exp, Lvl 30 gives 2388 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 1000 exp, Lvl 27 gives 9602 exp, Lvl 30 gives 11942 exp, see Slime Experience for a full list * : Lvl 1 gives 400 exp (Joker's Cane & Joker's Sickle) * : Lvl 1 gives 1200 exp Halloween Treats, Amrit * : Lvl 1 gives 3000 exp, Lvl 40 gives 72783 exp * : Lvl 26 gives 3464.5, so this is like an R card. * : Lvl 1 gives 24000 exp, Lvl 41+ gives MAX GUR exp, Lvl 50 gives 1163640 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 24000 exp, Lvl 41+ gives MAX GUR exp, Lvl 50 gives 1163640 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 40000 exp, Lvl 33+ gives MAX GUR exp, Lvl 50 gives 1939400 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 90000 exp, Lvl 23+ gives MAX GUR exp, Lvl 60 gives 8653612 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 68000 exp, Lvl 70 gives 12914220 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 102000 exp, Lvl 80 gives 38186505 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 34000 exp, Lvl 70 gives 12880153 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 60000 exp, Lvl 80 gives 38144505 exp * : Lvl 1 gives 80000 exp, Lvl 90 gives 117883400 exp Battles *Lvl 100 R Archwitch gives 600 exp *Lvl 200 SR Archwitch gives 1200 exp *Lvl 250 SR Archwitch gives 1500 exp *Lvl 300 SR Fantasy Archwitch gives 1800 exp *Lvl 300 UR Fantasy Archwitch gives 3000 exp *Lvl 300 HUR Fantasy Archwitch gives 3600 exp *Lvl 400 UR Fantasy Archwitch gives 4000 exp *Lvl 500 UR Fantasy Archwitch gives 5000 exp *Lvl 999 UR Legendary Archwitch gives 19980 exp *Tower Events: **EXT Lvl 320 Floor Boss gives **EXT Lvl 350 Rune Boss gives If upgrading a card using battles, you can increase the amount of experience per battle by using Autoskill (EXP) cards in your attack unit. These cards stack linearly, not multiplicatively. ie: 3 Fortunas will result in 4x exp rather than 8x. The best way to maximize your exp per BP is with 2 Fortunas with 3 of the cards you wish to level. Giving 9x exp, 3x exp on 3 cards. For example, if a comrade or Alliance member can send you a low HP FAW, you can max level 4 Slimes using a team of *4 Slimes and 1 H/SR Fortuna with a single Lvl 300 UR FAW (3000exp x 2.4 = 7200 exp : level 27) *4 Slimes and 1 H/SR Fortuna with a single Lvl 300 HUR FAW (3600exp x 2.4 = 8640 exp : level 29) *4 Slimes and 1 H/SR Fortuna with a single Lvl 400 UR FAW (4000exp x 2.4 = 9600 exp : level 31) *4 Slimes and 1 Librarian with a single Lvl 400 UR FAW (4000exp x 2.2 = 8800 exp : level 30) Experience Tables The experience tables list the amount of experience a card need to obtain a certain level. When upgrading a card from level 1 to max level, these tables aren't generally needed as you can use the quick formulas provided in the Upgrading_Strategy section. If doing a partial upgrade (i.e. from a middle level to max level), you can use these tables to find the experience you need in order to minimize your resource usage. Resource Tables Upgrading Reborn cards as well as all LR class cards requires resources differently than upgrading N-GUR cards. The main difference is that the resources used are based on the resulting level of the card being upgraded, while upgrading N-GUR cards the number of resources depends on multiple factors of the material cards being fed for upgrade (rarity, level, and number of the cards used). Category:Mechanics & Gameplay